A wearable device, such as an X-Watch, needs to have capabilities for wireless charging in addition to supporting other functions (for example, various sensor and Bluetooth functions) typically found in most current smart watches. At present, there are two standards in consumer electronics for wireless charging: Qi magnetic induction and A4WP (Alliance for Wireless Power) magnetic resonance. Although the two standards have many advantages, they need to be improved as far as the current technology is concerned.
In addition, the area of the PCB board of a wearable device, such as an X-Watch may typically be about 30 mm×17 mm. Given the need to support multiple functions, it is a very daunting challenge to set a wireless charging part so as to reasonably use the limited space of the PCB board. The current A4WP magnetic resonance technology is not yet mature, and a wireless charging module occupies much space of the PCB board. Therefore, real wireless charging cannot be achieved unless wireless charging hardware circuits are streamlined and practicable in design.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.